Dont Wanna Waste It
by alwaysnforever-23
Summary: When Sean left Degrassi Emma was heartbroken. Now a year and a half later when Emma has finally moved on and is happy with Jay, Sean returns to Degrassi to win over Emma's heart after something happend in Wasaga to make him realise how much he needed her.


**Title**: Love Hurts

**Author**: Chelsea **Authors Email**; PG-13 (will change to R)

**Shippers**: Jay/Emma, Sean/Emma (all the other couples are the same)

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Author Notes**: Okay this is my first fanfiction in about a year. So bare with me here.

**Summary:** When Sean left Degrassi Emma was heartbroken. Now a year and a half later when Emma has finally moved on and is happy with Jay, Sean returns to Degrassi to win over Emma's heart after something happend in Wasaga to make him realise how much he needed her. Will their flame rekindle or will Jays love for her be enough?

**Chapter One:** _Student Affairs_

Emma Nelson had a good life right now... She and her best friend were working their problems out and she finally had a boyfriend whom she could depend on. Odd enough it happened to be the local bad boy Jay Hogart. He was there for her in her time of need and he never let her fall. She didnt understand why they worked so well together all she knew was that she just kept falling for the boy. Their the talk of the school... how the local bad boy resident dumped his long time girlfriend to be with miss greenpeace.

"RINGGGGG" the loud noise of the second peroid bell rang through her ears signifying the end of class.

"Emm... Hey Emma" came a little too perky of a voice from behind her. Without evening thinking she already knew who the voice belonged too. "Hey Manny." she said with a little laugh. She was happy that she was finally getting to know her best friend again. They had drifted way too much in the last few years of High School. "So are we still on for Jimmy's party tonight. Spin said he would drive...please Emma...for me?" Manny gave her best puppy eyes hoping that it would work well with Emma. "I'll talk to Jay see if he wants to go." She smiled at her friend. Yeah life was good again.

"See if I want to go where?" Jay wrapped his arms around the waist of his girlfriend from behind. Turning around Emma looked adoringly at her boyfriend.."Hey boyfriend." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Oh how she loved his lips... so soft... so hers. Hearing the whispering from other students Emma pulled back with a smile grasing her lips. "Hey to you too." Jay said softly. "Now where do I want to go?" "To Jimmys party tonight... Come on please. I got your girlfriend to agree to it." Chimed in Manny before Emma could say anything. "Come on...please please please please?" "Manny beging is not very becoming of you... and for god sakes girl you almost eighteen!" Emma said pushing her friend a little. "but what do you say... A party equals me in a little outfit." Emma said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Alright... I'll pick you up at 8 tonight. And we'll go together." "Sounds like a plan." She placed a soft chase kiss on his lips before Manny tugged on her arm pulling her away from him. "Sorry Jay gotta borrow you girlfriend... You'll be alright...right? Of course you will. Bye!" Not even waiting for a response Manny pulled Emma away while she looked aplogetic to her boyfriend.

"Oh come on girl... you know drooling isnt very becoming either." Manny mocked her friend. "I was SO not drooling... much." The blonde girl said with a smile. "Come on sister... Third peroid Art History awaits us." The two girls walked down the hallway laughing at nothings.

"Emma... Your wanted in the main office." Mr.Simpson said. Emma looked up from her computer screen to hear all the whispers. "Did they say what for." She inquired. She hadnt done anything wrong she knew that much. "Nope... But Id get going you know how Raddict is." Resentfully she got up from her chair and left for the main office. Approching she heard an all too familar voice. "Sounds like you've changed alot Mr.Cameron." This couldnt be happening. Emma Stopped dead in her tracks. As if he could sense her Sean turned with a smile on resting firmly on his lips. Trugging her feet she finally came to the door of the Main Office. "Ah Ms. Nelson... Could you please show Mr.Cameron to his new classes.Seems like he decided to come back for the rest of Senoir Year." Raddict smirked at the two student infront of him and was on his way out the door.

"Hey Emma." Sean said shyly unsure of her response. "Im with Jay." the little blonde girl blurted out. And the smile faded from his face. "WHAT" he wanted to scream but instead kept his cool...he needed to. "Okay... an hello would have done just fine." He forced a playful smile on his face. "Im sorry...Its just...what are you doing back here?" She wanted to know for sure. Was he back for more mind games or was he back... for real. "My parents and I had a little...falling out I guess you could say. And I decided to come back here. Why... not happy to see me Nelson?" A nervous smile crept onto Emmas face. "This is going to be a long day." she silently thought to herself.

By lunch Emma was hunting all over for Manny. She really needed to talk to her. Why had he come back... Why now when things in her life were getting back to normal... was it all just some evil little test god decided to give to her. She felt like screaming.

"Hey Em... hear the news. Sean's back?" Emma jumped a little a the mention of his name. "Of course." she said with disgust. "Emma... I know that tone of voice all too well... dont let him ruin things for you right now. You've got a great life right now." "But." " No buts." The little brunette interuppted her. "Jay really cares about you... I know shock right but its true. Dont let Cameron get in the middle of it. You deserve to be happy." Emma thought about... So what if Sean was back. It didnt neccessarily mean she had to be his best friend. She would and will at all costs ignore him. "Your right Manny... Your so right." The girls kept talking about the most recent gossip. But a little black cloud was forming around their perfect new world.

Chelsea

A/N: If you enjoyed this story tell me... If you hated it tell me. If I get reviews I'll update more today :)

Spoilers

Jay finds out Sean is Back

Sean gets a visit from Manny

Jimmy's Party

Fight... between who


End file.
